Due to the Contract
by vocachara
Summary: The contract says I can't, but what happens if I do? I'm not doing this for me, but I'm risking it all with every little thing we do... MikuxKaito RinxLen Chapter 6 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, everyone ! Thank you for clicking on this story! I'm kinda excited about this one, maybe because I keep getting ideas for it. The main character is Miku and this whole chapter is told in her point of view. Don't know what else to say, soo I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry about the waffle part (you'll see haha!) i just got done watching Sugar Chocolate Waffle and i remember Chibi-Miku singing it on karaoke in one of her comics...so i just used that little reference. It's a Miku song, nd is cute! you should watch the PV! antywayz, enjoy ! Possibly !**

* * *

**Due to the Contract: It All Started With a Letter**

* * *

I thought the letter would never come. But, it came. My mouth dropped when I saw the envelope, causally placed in our mailbox. I screamed as loud as I could. Suddenly my mother ran outside.  
"Miku! What on earth are you screaming for?" she said in a panic.

"It came! It came!" I said beaming as I hopped in place like a jackhammer. She walked over to me and I shoved the letter in her face. "See? I never gave up hope! And now, it's here!"

"Well, let's go inside and open it!" She said while tugging on one of my teal ponytails.

"Ow, Ow! Geez, I'm coming!" I said while laughing.

"You don't really have a choice, do you?" She said. I could hear the smirk she had on her face.

"Well…" My mother said leaning closer to the end of the couch. She was sitting on the couch across from me. Her identical features only a few feet from mine. I placed the envelope on the glass coffee table that separated us.

"I-I'm scared. What if it's a rejection letter?"

"Miku, have you heard your voice? It's amazing! They would be stupid not to let you in!"

"Yeah, but the others, my voice…I don't think it can come close to the others…" She then got up and sat next to me. My eyes stayed fixed on the table.

"Miku…Miku, Miku, Miku…How many times do I have to tell you to stop doubting yourself? You wanted to be a singer ever since you can talk, and you're really, really good at it! "

"I guess." I said and looked at the black screen of the television.

"Hatsune Miku." She started. I looked up to see her standing with the letter open in her hands.

"No! Mom! I wanted to read it!" I said and soon I was chasing her around the living room.

"We just want to thank you for coming to audition to be a singer in the Vocaloid music group. We also would like to blah, blah, blah!"

"Mom! Stop I wanna see it! I'll read it now, c'mon!" I whined.

"We at Oster-Project are pleased to inform you that-" I took the paper from her and scanned the paper, skimming over the words she already read. Then, I saw it. In clear, black font. I was accepted!

"Kyaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mother covered her ears in response. "I can't believe it! But it's here! I did it! Kyaa!" once I stopped screaming, I heard the back door slide open.

"What's all the screaming for?" I heard a light, childish voice float through the air. It was my younger sister who we referred to as Chibi-Miku, since she was practically my clone. Just like me, she tied her long, teal hair in two long ponytails on the side. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and she pretty much had every outfit I have. I find that _really_ annoying, but she's so sweet, it's hard to be mad at her. She walked in with an innocent, curious expression.

"I got the letter from Oster-Project! I'm going to be a Vocaloid!" I screamed. She soon joined me and we both were jumping up and down with excitement.

"We should go out and celebrate!" My mother chimed.

"Yeah!" My sister and I said.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Um…" we both said.

"I know! I know!" My sister said and waved her hand in the air as if she wanted to get picked to answer a question in school.

"Yes, Chibi-Mi?" I said as if I were a teacher.

"Let's go get waffles!"

And so, we went to go get waffles. Yes, that's right. Waffles. It's this place that serves breakfast, and they make the best waffles!

"Um…let's see...what do I want on my waffle…" I wondered aloud at the counter. "Okay, first I want chocolate poured on, next, I want strawberries, and I want ice cream on it too, oh and bananas. Plus, I want some whipped cream with mint and plenty of mangos. And I can't go without leek sauce, so just drown the top with it." The man at the counter just stared at me.

"Okay, Chibi-Mi, tell him what you want." My mother said.

"I want what Onee-chan has, Waffle-san!" After we received our mountain-sized waffles, we sat at a booth.

"So it says that tomorrow you have to go to their office to discuss the contract." My mother said.

"Ha, I'll sign it without reading it! I do anything for this!" I said and shoved some of my food in my mouth.

"Think about what you're saying, Kumi," she started again. I smiled to myself. I always loved when she called me that. "It's always best to read it because there might be something in there that you wouldn't like."

"Okay, I will sacrifice a few things, so what? This is my dream! I'll live!" She just shrugged her shoulders and sipped some her NegiSoda.

"So, Onee-chan's going to be a famous singer?" Chibi-Mi asked.

"Yep! Well, that's the plan anyway." I answered.

"My Onee-chan's the best! That's why I want to be just like her! Mama, I wanna sing, too!"

"Of course you do." I said and patted her hair.

Later…hours later…close to dinner… Me and Chibi-Mi were setting the table.

"Look, Mama! I picked these flowers earlier in put them in the vase. Do you like them?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. They're very pretty." My mother replied with a warm smile.

"Will Daddy be here for dinner?" she asked. I tensed, anticipating on the answer.

"Uh…no, not tonight. I'm afraid he has to work late again." She replied in an uneasy tone. I felt my hands ball into fists.

"Aw, I wanted him to see my flowers…" She said and made an adorable pout. I smiled for a quick second before frowning myself.

After setting the table, we ate our dinner. I couldn't really focus much on what I was eating. I was looking at the door and the empty plate that was on the table.

"Miku…" my mother said in a quiet voice, although it wasn't that quite since no one was talking.

"You know…I'm not really all that hungry." I said and stood up.

"But you didn't-"

"I'll be in my room." I said quickly before she could protest more. Once in my room, I stood against my door and held my head up. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. This is why I'm doing this now…

* * *

The next day…

"Mom, please stop with the pictures already!" I said covering my face as we walked toward the Crypton main building.

"Kumi, do you know how much these pictures will be worth soon?" She said and took another one. I sighed but then smiled. I absolutely loved my mother. She was beautiful, fun and so caring. Everyone loves being around her because she always seems to have so much energy. Once we were inside, I became tense. The atmosphere was so…professional. I wasn't really used to it. I was suddenly nervous. My mother was talking to the lady at the desk and she soon left her post and directed my mother. It took me a few seconds before I followed the two. After stumbling along down the endless hallways, we made it to an elevator. The lady pushed a button and quickly ducked out before smiling and waving. I watched as the doors closed.

"Well, she had a nice sense of humor, huh?" my mother said.

"She talked?" I said while cocking my head to the side.

"You didn't hear?"

"No." I said. My head was spinning when we were ascending. My mother looked as if she were about to burst. She held her composure, although you could see the excitement by the smile across her face. I couldn't help but smile too, but I was nervous. I jumped at the _ding_ from the opening elevator doors. Someone was already waiting for us and they led us to another room. The lady opened the door wide enough for the two of us to enter. I heard her say 'Hatsune.' She was probably introducing us. After my mother bowed, that thought was confirmed and I bowed too. This guy seemed important…guess I should start paying attention now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! i updated. because someone voted for it on the poll on my profile. someone also voted for The Train, so i'll work on that next. As the summary said, i now listed the pairings. But yeah, had this sitting around, felt like updating and i did! So Enjoy~**

* * *

**Due to the Contract 2: The Other Stars of the Show**

Turns out the man was important. He was like head honcho around here, and he was the holder of my contract. He was reading most of the key points aloud and some other stuff, so much that I started to get nervous and his words blended into a buzz. I kept picking up on some things, but other times I would get distracted and not pay as much attention as I knew I should have. I could hear my mother asking questions and answering with little humming noises. Soon, the man then handed us a pen each. Time to start signing, I guess. My mother and I, and sometimes just me, signed in areas where he pointed. As he was getting some last words in, I found myself daydreaming. I started to think of the other Vocaloid girls in the group.

Rin Kagamine, the youngest. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, and adorable. She always seemed like she was always happy and having so much fun. She has a cute voice as well, appealing to younger fans, and her songs have lyrics mostly about love.

Luka Megurine, the oldest. Long, pink hair, her eyes a deep turquoise. She always seemed so elegant, no matter what she wore, even in stage outfits. She had a gorgeous, somewhat low voice, although she can hit the high notes pretty well.

Then there will be me. I also started to think about the other Vocaloid group of boys.

Len Kagamine, the youngest, and also the twin brother of Rin. They have the same color of eyes and hair, but, oddly enough, he keeps his in a small ponytail. His fans were mostly girls because of his boyish looks.

Kaito Shion. Blue hair, blue eyes…He was quite the looker. A lot of the girls in my school liked him. He had the dreamiest voice…smooth, sweet, seductive…Wait, what? Seductive? Sure glad I didn't say that out loud.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Miku. I just wanted to tell you that we went to the Oster building to discuss my contract. So yeah, it's really happening! I'm going to be a singer, a Vocaloid! And they even have this place, like a dorm thingy almost. I'm gonna stay there with the other singers. But I know our busy with work, but call back if you can? Love you, bye!" I said and placed the phone back on the receiver. I sighed.

My dad was always a hard worker. He works long hours, and is always tired when he gets home. I always felt guilty about it. My mother tells me not too, that he's only doing it because he loves us, but still. So that is why I wanted to do something to help make more money. So he wouldn't have to work so hard and everything could go back to how they used to be. I'm going to work very hard and be the best Vocaloid I can be.

I was just finishing packing my stuff in my suitcase. "Well! I'm all set!" I said to my mother. She smiled as she laid on my bed playing a game.

"Are you taking this?" she asked referring to the electronic device.

"Well, yeah. I still wanna beat it." I said. "What level are you on?"

"The first one."

"The first? But I was on 7! You didn't erase my save file, did you?"

"Uhh…" she said.

"Do you know how hard it was to get there?" I said. She just laughed. Just then, my sister walked in my room.

"Look! I'm a singer too!" she said. She was holding a microphone in her hand. "La la la~! See? Now I can go with Onee-chan and be a Vocaloid, too!" I looked over at my mother.

"Why does she think she's going with me?" I whispered.

"Because…I didn't exactly…explain that she wasn't…exactly." She whispered back.

"Well tell her!" I whispered.

"But I don't wanna make her sad…"

"What are you whispering about?" my sister asked.

"Umm…Chibi-Mi?" I said.

"Yeah, Onee-chan?" she said.

"You do know that it's just me going to live with the other singers, right?"

"No…Mommy said I can be a singer too. So that means I can come with you!"

"But…you're not really a Vocaloid, so only I can go. And you'll stay here, okay?"

"…not okay…" she said and pouted. She looked adorable, but I felt really bad. "I wanna go with Onee-chan."

"But! I'll come here all the time!"

"And when she isn't here, you can come in her room anytime you want." My mother chimed in. Suddenly, Chibi-Mi wasn't so sad anymore.

"Really? And I can play with all her stuff?" she asked.

"What? No!" I protested.

"Of course."

"Yay! Hurry and leave then, Onee-chan!"

"I don't agree to this!"

"You won't be here. You'll never even know."

"Mom!"

"Ooh, level 2…"

"Honestly…"

Now, I was on my way to living quarters of the Oster building. Which also means meeting the other Vocaloids. I was so nervous! Me? Meeting the members of the most popular singing group in Japan? I felt like I was going to faint… So, I walked inside and the lady from before showed me to where my room was. It wasn't really big, but not too small. There was a bed, a desk and two closets with a mirror that went to the ceiling to the floor in between. There was also a window above the desk and one above the small dresser. I rolled my suitcase over by my bed and sat on it. I realized I kept my calm composure for too long. I flew on my bed and screamed into the pillow, kicking wildly into the comforter. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I froze before recomposing myself to answer it.

"Hey! Miku, right?" the blonde-haired girl asked. I almost couldn't breathe for a second.

"You're…You're…"

"Rin Kagamine?" she finished. All I could do was nod like a star struck idiot. She just laughed. "Well, if you're not so busy with unpacking, I could show you around? You know, so you'd meet everyone?"

"Are you kidding me? The unpacking could wait!" she smiled and led me out of my room. First, she showed me each room. Each bathroom, the hallway with the studios, then the middle part was where the kitchen, lounge, and then where the courtyard was. There was a field, tennis court, basketball court, and a pool.

"So you wanna go meet the others?" she asked. I nodded. I was suddenly nervous again. We first went to meet the other female member. Luka Megurine. She just seemed to... High class, like she was unreachable. I couldn't believe I was gonna go meet her! Just seeing her in person is so...farfetched. But soon, we were back on our hall and stopped in front of the door with LUKA written in the most beautiful calligraphy I've seen. Rin opened the door wide.

"Luka-chan~!" she said in sing-song. The theme of the room was brown, pink, and light blue. She was sitting still on a chair. It was a cool chair; you know the ones that look like it's in a bubble? But yeah she had her eyes closed and seemed to be in her own world. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she pulled out a fly swatter. She killed a fly and it fell directly to the carpet.

"Got'cha." she said with a wry smile.

"You're so weird, Luka." Rin said. "Anyways, this is Miku, the new Vocaloid."

"I-It's nice to meet you, Luka-san." I stuttered.

"Eh, no need for all that. I'm fine with just Luka. I look forward to working with you." She said.

"Okay! So how about we go meet Len…oh and Kaito."

"Y-yeah!" I said maybe a little too excitedly. Rin giggled and headed out towards the boy's side. We went to Len's room first, her brother. She knocked twice and after a few second he opened the door with a smile.

"Rin!" he said. Then his eyes trailed to me. "And…someone I don't know."

"Hehe! Len, this is Miku. The new Vocaloid."

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Same here."

"So, Len, were you busy?" Rin chimed in.

"Not at all." He said and smiled, which Rin returned.

"Well, I'm just gonna go introduce her to Kaito and I'll be back, okay?"

"I'll be waiting." I could've sworn Rin blushed. We started down the hall. Until we reached Kaito's room. The door was cracked, so Rin just stuck her head inside.

"Kaitoo~ there's someone here to meet you!" she said.

"Coming." I heard his voice say. I froze and became nervous. I couldn't believe I was meeting Kaito Shion, the most attractive guy in Japan! (In my eyes, at least.) ((And many other girls…)) I took a deep breath to prepare for his appearance. His door opened and there he was…I think I forgot how to breathe.

"I'm Kaito." He said in a voice that made me want to melt.

"Miku." I replied as our eyes met. And locked. He smiled, which I returned. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

* * *

**END! Did you like it? I hope so! Did you hate it? I'll crawl in a corner. So yeah! There's a poll on my profile, you can check it out if you want. Or not. I dont care. Well until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Peopless ! I updated :D after a loooonnnng dreadful case of writer's block. But I would like to wish a late happy birthday to the twins, a late merry xmas, nd a happy new years to you all XD I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

**Due to the Contract 3: Why You Should Always Pay Attention**

**Miku's P.O.V**

"So…how was it?"

"It was wonderful, Miku-mi!" Rin said and ran to envelop me in a big hug.

"You sounded great, Miku!" Kaito commented.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Len added. I couldn't help but smile. "What about you, Luka? How do you think Miku sang?"

"…I thought it had a weird pitch on some parts." She said.

"Hey! That wasn't nice Luka! She sounded awesome!" Rin yelled in protest.

"You asked for my opinion. I gave some constructive criticism. Is that wrong?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But you could've said it in a nicer way." Len finished. Luka sighed.

"You Kagamine's give me a headache. I'll be in my room." And with that she stood and left. Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't listen to her. She never really has a nice word to say about anyone. But don't let it get to you." Len commented. Suddenly, I heard beeps. They sounded like they were coming from my headphones.

"What's that?" I took them off and the hot pink lights were flashing. "What's that?" I asked again.

"Oh, they're calling you! I think it's to record!" Rin said, jumping excitedly.

"R-record? Already? But I just learned the song!" I stated in a panic.

"Being a Vocaloid is hard work." Len admitted.

"If you're nervous, I'll walk you to the studio." Kaito offered. Of course I wasn't gonna refuse.

"That would be nice." I said. He led me out the room and we headed down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button to the studio level and my stomach churned at the feeling when we descended.

"Ah, I'm so nervous!" I said as I watched the buttons blink as we passed each floor.

"I can tell." He said with a smile. I returned a small smile.

"Hey, Kaito-san-"

"You can call me Kaito." he said.

"Oh…Okay! But when you recorded for the first time, you were nervous, right?" I asked.

"A little. But I didn't go at it alone so it wasn't too much pressure." _Pressure._ The magic word. The word that makes me freak out. I felt like biting my nails, I wanted to pull my hair, I wanted to kick something! But I couldn't because the elevator door opened. Kaito had to get me because I froze and almost stayed in the elevator. We finally made it. What just seemed like hours now felt like seconds. I looked at the door with matte glass. Studio A was labeled on the side.

"Good luck, Miku-chan!" Kaito said and gave me a thumbs up. I gave a weak smile and returned one before I opened the door.

"E-excuse me! I was called here?" I said in a way that suggested a question.

"Ah, Miku-san! It's good to see you again." The man from before said. Too bad I couldn't recall his name…I think it was Takahashi or something.

"Uh, yeah…" I said.

"Okay, Miku ready to start?" the (person who sits at the soundboard or whatever) asked.

"Yeah." I said. The music started. I closed my eyes to help get a better feel of the rhythm. I took an inaudible deep breath. This is it. What I worked for. But I mustn't forget the whole reason why I'm here. Why I'm doing this. My motivation. My father shouldn't have to work so hard. This will change everything. All of our lives.

"_Iku yo!"_

* * *

"Miku-san! You did very well. Well done!"

"Thank you!"

"All the recording's done in one session. That's good news! Now you can start working on your second song!"

"Already?"

"Yes!" he said and handed me the sheet music and lyrics. "It isn't too much, is it?"

"No…" I didn't miss the sudden change of his tone.

"Good. Because this is only the beginning. Well, have a good night!" he said and walked away.

"…What a twisted man."

"Sooo how was it?" my mother asked through the phone.

"It was fun! I was nervous, but once I started singing, it all went away." I answered.

"Aww! I'm so proud of you, Miku!" she praised.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Onee-chan! I can't wait to hear your song! I just know it's going to be great!"

"Thanks Chibi-Mi!"

"Don't fail me, Onee-chan, or I'll never forgive you." She said in a serious voice.

"Um…sure thing?" I responded.

"Well, I have to get Chibi-Mi ready for bed, so I'll call tomorrow, okay?" my mother said.

"Yeah, sure. Wait, is dad there?" I asked.

"…He is but he's asleep. He has to work early."

"Oh…I see…well bye." And I hung up. I couldn't help but feel the guilt I have for a while. Then I heard two quick knocks on the door. It slowly opened before Rin appeared at my door.

"Hey~ I heard it went well!" she said.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, Kaito told me."

"Kaito did?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, he stuck around and heard you record. He said you were amazing."

"He said that?"

"Mmhm…oh what is that? You're blushing Miku! You like Kaito!" she teased.

"N-No it's not that!" I said and waved my hands in a panic. I don't know why…

"Good. Because…" She smirked and headed for the door. "…Due to the contract…you're not allowed to date." She closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

What?

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it ! anywho, the song Miku sings is 100% . it's a pretty cool song. And "Iku yo" means like let's go…I think…or well ion know! I don't have a Japanese class anymore! And if it isn't, then lets just pretend, kay? Soo after my next writers block, see ya ! Also, I didn't feel like looking up the names of the people who work in the studio, but I will later. **

**Maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Extravagant Fanfare***** Look everyone. It's an actual update. Hard to believe? Well, believe it. It's right here. It's been so long since I've updated...I feel...really bad. Sorry! But I did it! The next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Due to the Contract: The Promise That Was To Be kept**

**Miku's P.O.V**

"You _knew _about this?" I asked my mother.

"Well, yeah. The head honcho guy explained it all." She replied without taking a break from chopping the leaks she was preparing.

"You knew I wasn't listening. And besides forbidding dating? That's just…unheard of!" I argued.

"It's not that bad. You could focus more on work and school." She answered. "I told your father and even he was fine. He was happy about it."

"Of course he would."

"Look, Mama! I made the table all nice for Daddy." Chibi Mi announced with a smile. My mother smiled back.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy."

I walked in the living room and noticed an old magazine that featured the Vocaloids, before I was one. I turned on a page and saw Kaito and let out a sigh. Why does something so stupid, like no dating, be a part of my contract? Why not 'drink and drive,' or 'get bad grades?' You know, stuff I already don't do? And how could the other Vocaloids hold out for so long?

"He's not coming." I said.

"Yes he is." Chibi-Mi disagreed.

"No, he's not."

"But he promised."

"Well, he broke it."

"No, he's coming."

"Chibi-Mi, I really-"

"No! Daddy promised he'd come! He promised…" she argued, wiping a tear. I stood and walked away from the table. Instead of heading to my room, I went to the phone and called my father's work desk number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded tired. But no pity party for him.

"Hello, Father." I said.

"Oh, hey Miku! You said Father…am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Um, let me see if I can refresh your memory. You were supposed to come home for dinner with us! You promised."

"Oh…Oh! I'm really sorry, Miku! I got tied up with work and-"

"Yeah, yeah save it. You made Chibi-Mi cry, Dad, so tomorrow night you're taking us all out for dinner."

"Tomorrow? But I'll have to-"

"Tomorrow night, 7 o' clock, at Haku's." And with that I hung up the phone. I walked over to the table where my mother was comforting Chibi-Mi.

"Hey, Chibi-Mi, I got good news!" I said with a smile.

"Daddy's coming?" she sniffed.

"No, well not tonight. But tomorrow he's taking us to Haku's!"

"Really?" she sniffed again. I nodded. "Yay!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"So can we eat now?" my mom asked.

"Hey, Miku-Mi! How'd dinner with your dad go?" Rin asked.

"It didn't. Were going out to eat tonight." I answered.

"Tonight?" she asked again.

"Yeah…why is something happening?"

"Um…no?"

"Hey Miku, Rin!" Kaito called as he came down the hall where we were.

"Hey, Kaito!" We both said.

"Aren't you two and Len recording a song together?" He asked.

"Yep." We both said again."

"And you're singing it in the concert?"

"Yep!" Rin answered alone.

"…What concert?"

"The one we're rehearsing for tonight…" he trailed off.

"Am I missing something?"

"Oh, right…Uh, Miku you weren't here yesterday and we kinda discussed about the next concert."

"Wait, rehearsal…what are you talking about?" I asked them.

"The one that's tonight…after your recording." Kaito answered.

"How long do these rehearsals usually take?"

"A few hours."

"And the recordings…"

"A few hours."

"That's a lot of hours."

My dad took the night off for us and now there's a chance I might not even make it to the dinner. The only thing to do is to get the recording done in one go and finish the rehearsal in time. I heard the beeps from my headset.

"Iku yo!" I said aloud as I headed out the door.

"Miku-chan! Wait-up!" I heard Len's voice call. He and Rin were walking towards me.

"Miku you memorized the song already? Since you were at home with dinner I would think you wouldn't have enough time." Len said.

"No problem! I learn songs quickly and I sang it a few times." I said that with so much confidence but when we were in the studio, I ended up apologizing for my off-timing and lyric mix-ups. I wish I could just ask if we could finish later but how would that make me look?

We finally finished at around 5. Only 2 more hours left. Now we were on the way to the concert hall for rehearsals. I thought that I'd be on edge about this but instead I was pumped! I haven't felt this energized in a long time!

"What's got into you?" Len asked.

"I don't know…ever since we left the studio I just feel so…happy!" I answered.

"It's a Reaction." Luka said.

"Shh! Luka!" Rin shushed.

"Reaction? Huh? What is that?" I asked.

"Anyways, look we're here!"

We walked inside the concert hall and to the outdoor stage. Waiting for us was one of the guys from the recording booth before (who was also in the board room from when I signed) and a girl hot pink hair twisted into two twisty pig tails.

"Yay! Teto-chan's our choreographer today!" Rin shouted and ran to the girl.

"Great." Luka said sarcastically.

Teto…that name's familiar. When we reached her and Rin, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Len, Kaito! And Luka-Luke!" she said.

"Don't call me that." Luka said sharply. Teto ignored her and looked at me.

"And what do we have here? A sorta new face." she said.

"Sorta?" I repeated.

"We were in the same elementary school, back in Tokyo."

"Mizuki-sensei!" I recalled, remembering.

"Yeah! When everyone else took the Middle School entrance exams, I came here to Sapporo to audition for this magnet school for dance."

"You sure took a risk. I mean, what if you didn't get accepted? Then you wouldn't get into middle school." Kaito chimed in.

"I know it was, but I've been dancing my whole life. I had to follow my dream and it really paid off." She said and smiled again.

"Are you guys finished taking a trip down memory lane? We have a concert to rehearse for." Luka said.

"Geez, who put a bee in your undies?" Teto teased before walking to the center of the stage. "Let's start with Miku first."

"Huh?" slipped out of my mouth.

"You only have one finished song to rehearse for, so you'll be done quicker. Besides, I need to see what you need to practice on." She said. We left into the bathrooms to change into clothes to practice in. After Teto put us through a routine of stretches, I was left alone with her on the stage while the others sat in the seats. I felt the pressure and my heart began pounding.

"Okay, Miku! Let's get started. Ready?" she asked. I nodded nervously. She laughed. "I'll go through it first so you'll have an idea of what it'll look it during the performance. She waved her hand and the music started. The lights shut off and I couldn't see a thing. A spotlight shined on Teto, who was now on center stage. She was lip-syncing my voice with her lips as danced, every move precise yet flowing together at the same time. I watched intently until the song ended. Rin started clapping and yelling,

"Yay, Teto-chan! Woo!" she shouted. Teto smiled and took a quick bow.

"Kay, Miku! Your turn. Think you can do it?"

"I'll try…"

Honestly, I had no problem when it came to actually performing the moves, but Teto's constant yelling "Stay on beat!" and "Sharpen your movements…No too stiff!" and the fact that _everyone_ is watching isn't helping. After the dance was over, I felt like a failure.

"That was good!" Teto commented.

"It was?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean for a beginner. You're good at remembering the steps, but you think too much when you perform. You're going to have to _feel_ the movement because your main focus will be on getting the lyrics right." She said. "Well, we can work on that later. Rin, you're up!" Rin skipped happily to the center. Her hair was now in two little pigtails.

"Ooh, can I do Meltdown first?" she asked. Teto nodded and signaled for the song to start. I hurried off to the side of the stage and watched.

Rin's dance started off with simple movements of her arms before they got complex with spins and twirls. She looked like a little ballerina.

"Did I do good Teto?" she asked when the song ended.

"Yeah! Much improvement." She said.

"Yay! I knew practicing was a good idea."

"Okay, Len, get up here. I wanna see Links to Render." Len came to the stage. I headed down towards the seats and Kaito patted the seat beside him.

"Those two are really good dancers." I said.

"Yeah, but you did good too." He said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Thanks! I thought I did bad. I was so nervous to dance in front of you…_ guys,_ I mean."

"Well, at least you did better than me." He said.

"How? Did you fall off the stage?"

"Yeah…I did." He admitted.

"Oh…well sorry." I said between giggles. Soon we both started laughing.

"Hey, what's funny?" Rin asked from the stage.

"Rin! Pay attention!" Len called out, but they just ended up colliding into each other and falling on the floor.

"Ouch, Len! Watch where you're goin'!" Rin yelled.

"I _was_ watching! You were the one who stopped dancing in the middle of the song!" he yelled back.

"Don't you yell at me! Teto, Len yelled at me!" Rin whined.

"You're always yelling, Rin! You yelled first!" Len argued.

"I'm going to do more than yell at the both of you if you don't be quiet and finish rehearsal!" Teto threatened. They got up from the floor and stood straight.

"So unprofessional." Luka stated. She was sitting a few seats down pushing buttons on her cell phone.

"Okay!" they both said.

"Just tell Len to watch out." Rin said. He shot her an angry look and she stuck out her tongue. The music started up again.

"Anyway," Kaito started again, "I'm glad I fell off the stage. Well, not that it felt good, cuz it didn't, but it sort of broke the ice more with me and the group." He turned his gaze to Luka who glared at us before resuming to whatever she was doing on her cell phone. "For the most part."

"Has she always been like that?" I asked in a slightly lower voice.

"She was always a little uptight, I guess, but she has become more distant ever since…" he trailed off.

"Ever since…I showed up?" I suggested. He nodded. "I see…"

"I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually…probably." I resettled in my seat and watched the rest of the twins' performance. When they finished they came to sit by us. Rin sat beside me and Len beside her.

"Luka~it's your turn!" Teto sang from the stage. Luka closed her phone with a loud _clap_ and walked to the stage.

"Good thing your dancing is better than your singing." Luka insulted. Teto just laughed.

"You're so fun Luka. I hope you've been practicing."

"Just start the music." Teto laughed again which only made Luka only more annoyed. She waved and Double Lariat started playing. Luka sang when she danced. I listened intently as I watched her step each graceful step. Although, the word 'graceful' seemed like an understatement. It sounds like I'm over exaggerating, but she was _that_ good. My dancing probably seemed like that of a fish out of water compared to her. I'm pretty sure Teto can help me there. Ugh, there's that pressure feeling again.

"Psst! Miku!" a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped. Because it tickled, not because it scared me. It was Rin. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" she asked.

"I want some ice cream!" Kaito whined. I looked back at the stage and Luka shot him a look.

"Sorry, Bakaito, but you haven't rehearsed yet." Rin reminded him. He frowned and faced the stage. I had to laugh at that. It was cute! Rin laughed too. "Don't worry, I'll try to remember to bring you some back. Anyway, Miku, c'mon!"

And just like that, we were at the ice cream parlor a few blocks away.

"Ahhh mmm!" Rin said as she ate another spoonful of her orange dream ice cream. Then she hummed and kicked her feet so wildly that it shook the table. "It's sooo good! Isn't this ice cream the best, Miku?"

"Um, yeah! It's pretty good." I agreed.

"I still can't believe they put that leek-gunk on it. Doesn't it taste, you know, disgusting?" she asked.

"Actually, it's the opposite. I love leeks! Wanna try some?"

"Ew, no! I mean, no thanks…" we shared a laugh and then I looked more about my surroundings. My eyes stopped on a clock.

"Hey, Rin, how long do these rehearsals usually last?"

"Um…I would say about 2…maybe 4 hours?" she said.

"_4 hours?_" I asked in disbelief. "Great…"

"Why? Do you have some place to be?" she asked and stirred her dessert, pulled the spoon out and watched some of it fall back into the cup.

"I do. I was supposed to meet my parents and sister for dinner but with all these rehearsals and recordings, I don't think I'll be able to."

"I see…well maybe Teto will let you out early. She won't like it, but you're new, so she won't mind much!"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience or anything…" I don't think she heard me. She stood exited the booth. I just got up and followed her out of the parlor. Before I did, I checked the clock. I'd promised to be at dinner in 30 minutes. We headed back towards the way we came before Rin stopped suddenly.

"Oh! We forgot Kaito's ice cream!" she said loudly. That's when some people looked. And some person shouted,

"Is that Rin Kagamine?"

And another shouted,

"That is! And the new Vocaloid!"

"…Oops." She squeaked.

"You've done it now…" I said. Now we were surrounded by fans, taking pictures and signing autographs. I had to admit…it was pretty amazing! All these people knew my name, and were so excited to see me! There was no feeling like it. While Rin was taking a picture with a fan, her phone started ringing.

"Hi, Len! Huh? They're looking for us? Are we in trouble? … Then I'm not coming back!" She closed her phone.

"What'd they say?" I asked nervously.

"Hold on a sec." she said. I stood there for a bit, wondering why she said that. That's when I saw Len jogging from the direction of the auditorium to us.

"I'll fix this, just watch." Rin said. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath before bursting into tears. Len ran faster.

"Rin! What's wrong?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Its…It's no fair! All I wanted is to take Miku for some ice cream! I didn't want to get in trouble! This is what I get for being nice…" She wiped her tears and Len wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't cry, Rin! Don't worry; I'll fix this right now! So stop crying, okay?" he asked. Rin sniffed and nodded. He smiled before walking off, dialing away on his cell phone. I looked back over to Rin. She smiled and winked before looking sad again. I have to say, she's a good actor.

"Wait Rin, what about the dinner?" I whispered.

"Oh, right!" she put on another pouty face and went over to Len. He nodded at what she said and she came back over to me. "Told you I could fix it!" Even though Len did all the work, I just shook my head at Rin. Len came to us with a half smile, but a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"Well, I cleared it up with Teto and she gave you two the rest of the night off-" he started.

"Yay!" Rin shouted and raised her hands in the air. "C'mon, Len, let's go see a movie!"

"But what about Miku?"

"She has a dinner to go to! You should go before you're late, yeah?" Rin asked me.

"Oh, right." I said. The two went off one way and I another.

I arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes after than I agreed to be. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find my family. I just had to look for teal hair and follow my sister's voice.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Over here!" Ah, there it was. I made my way to the table.

"Here I am!" I announced.

"There you are, Miku! I was just about to call you." My mom said.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up." My dad said.

"But you did! Daddy, you owe me 50 yen." Chibi-Mi said.

"I can't believe you bet on me…" I said as I sat down in the booth.

"It doesn't matter, we're all together. Well, _almost_ all of us." Chibi-Mi pointed out.

"So, Miku, what all did you do today?" My mother asked. I didn't look over the fact that she changed the subject, but I knew why.

"Well, I recorded a new song and was at rehearsal most of the day, but me and Rin left early for ice cream."

"Sounds fun! So are you getting along with everyone?"

"I guess, I mean me and Rin get along great, and so do me and Kaito, and Len too. Luka…not so much." I explained.

"Well, it's only been a few days. I'm sure you'll all be good friends soon." My dad stated.

"I hope so."

I got back to the Oster building pretty late, but Rin and Len were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey there, Miku!" They both said.

"Hi, guys…what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"Seeing who can stay up the longest." Len stated.

Wanna stay up with us?" Rin asked.

"Nah, I'm really tired. I'm going straight to bed."

"Boo!" Rin said and turned back to the TV.

"Night, Miku!" Len said and faced the television as well. I headed down the hallway and Luka was standing by her room door, which was across from mine.

"H-Hi, Luka!" I said. She just looked at me, and took a sip from the cup I just noticed she was holding.

"Hope you had fun while it lasted." She said, and went into her room and closed the door.

"…Thanks?" I muttered before going inside my room. Luka is one mysterious character for sure.

* * *

**You know...I have a confession. I had this sitting for a long time. But I didn't want to update because I wanted to give two stories. Good news, i finished the next one not too long ago! So I'll update it too. I hope you liked this, and hopefully will read the next! Criticism is always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dun da dun ! The second of the two! I kinda like this one. I hope you all enjoy it! I reuploaded it because I was in such a rush to release it that I didnt edit it...and there were ALOT of errors. Hope I didn't miss any...anyway enjoy! Again!  
**

* * *

Due to the Contract: A Set Up For Blackmail

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

Since Rin and I skipped rehearsal yesterday, Teto made us go in early for extra practice. And boy, was she working us hard!

"Tetoo~ I'm tired! Can I take a break please? I didn't sleep until 3 this morning!" Rin whined.

"Nope! You should've remembered I don't take rehearsal ditching to lightly. 2 more laps!" She commanded.

"This is worse than P.E. at my school! Who's bright idea was it to put a running track at a music studio anyway?" I complained.

"Miku, you need this. I can see now you have no endurance or upper body strength what-so-ever." Teto noted. We let out a groan and finished the laps. Afterwards, we did some flexibility stretches and practiced some more dance steps. When that was over and done with, we took a break and drank some water.

"Teto-chan, can that be all for today? I'm really exhausted!" Rin admitted. Teto laughed.

"Sure! As long as you don't skip rehearsal again."

"No promises." Rin muttered under her breath.

"Besides, Miku has that interview thingy today, right?" Teto asked.

"Huh? Oh right! I forgot all about that!"

"Oh yeah that up and coming artist thingy in that music magazine." Rin pointed out.

"Did you have a interview thingy when you first started, Rin?" I asked.

"Yup! Its not a big interview, they're just gonna ask stupid stuff that anyone would want to know." She pointed out. My headphones, which were laying on the table we were sitting at, starting flashing.

"I'm guessing its time for me to go?"

"Looks like it! Good luck, Miku!" Teto said.

"Yes! Time for a nap~" Rin said and walked inside the dormitory.

After I got cleaned up, a car was sent for me to head to my interview. Since I was still exhausted from earlier, I decided to take a nap in the backseat. I had a dream about me and Kaito eating ice cream. Huh. I woke up moments before we pulled up to the building. Inside was the television studio, home to SLTV, aka one of the most popular TV stations ever! Almost everything they show that's worth airing is filmed live. That's probably why I have that nervous numbing feeling. My driver opened my door, I thanked him, exited the car and entered the building. Mr. Satou, one of our managers, escorted me inside. We walked up to the front desk to ask the secretary where to go. She pointed us in the direction towards the elevator.

"So, Miku-san," my manager spoke for the first time since we've arrived. "Are you nervous for your interview?"

"No, not really. Honestly, my mom and I used to do fake interviews all the time, so I think I can handle it." He smiled at that and I looked around the shiny space. My stomach got that jumpy feeling, so I knew the elevator stopped. The doors opened and we exited and some entered. We headed into the lobby of that floor and there was a man about 20-something waiting for us.

"Mr. Satou! Nice to see you again." The two shook hands.

"It's been a while." Mr. Satou said..

"And this must be the Hatsune Miku I've been hearing great things about!" he said, addressing me, of course.

"That would be me!" I said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mr.…"

"Masoko Kinnori. But you can just call me Kinori"

"Well, Kinori, let's get this interview thingy rolling, huh?"

"That would be a good idea! We can talk over there by the window. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Umm…do you have NegiSoda?"

"I'm afraid not…" he admitted.

"Ah, well I'll be fine with water."

"I'll wait here, Miku." Mr. Satou said. I nodded and we headed away towards the window.

"Let's start with your latest single release. How does it feel to have one song create such a huge fan base seemingly overnight?"

"It felt like a dream! I never would've dreamed that it would be so popular. It's amazing really."

"When was it when you decided to become a singer?"

"Well, I've loved singing since I was a little kid, but I didn't decide for sure until I went to my first live concert. I went to see Gumi preform and she looked like she was having fun and I was inspired."

"What are some of your hobbies?" _All is going smooth so far..._

"Um, I guess I like to spend a lot of time with my family and writing songs or trying new recipies since I like cooking."

"So, what kind of guys are you into?" He asked. _I had to admit, I was sorta taken off guard with that one._

"Um…wow, I've never been asked that before. I guess I would want to be with someone who's fun, but can be serious when I need them too. They have to be sweet but will fight for me if I need them too. Like a best friend."

"Are you interested in anyone now?"

"No one really comes to mind…Well there is Kai- erm, nevermind!" I said and waved my hands.

"We're you about to say Kaito..?"

"No! No, I was not. Me and Kaito are just friends." I could feel my face getting warmer. Kinnori laughed.

"That's weird, I thought you Vocaloids aren't allowed to date." He said.

"That's right…It's really a dumb rule if you ask me." I muttered. He leaned closer and said in a lower  
voice,

"There's always loopholes in contracts. Besides you can always date in secret." He smirked.

"…Huh?" is all I said. And is if things weren't awkward enough, he placed his hand on mine, which was resting by my glass.

"I mean, that you could always have a secret love life, maybe one with me?" _What a creep._

"Uhh…I'm flattered, but I'm not interested. And I don't wanna seem blunt, but if you touch me again, I'll break your hand." He laughed again. I never seemed to be threatening…

"I'd take that back if I were you, considering I know a rather compromising secret of yours. And as the influential person I am, I can ruin your career before it even starts."

"Ha, you're all talk."

"Am I?" He played back the tape recorder that seemed to come from no where, and sure enough I almost revealed my crush on Kaito. My heart started pounding. I don't want to mess up my opportunity over something so trivial.

"You…You're a loser, you know that?" I retorted.

"Call me what you want, but if this tape goes public…"

"Movie." I muttered. He gave me a questionable look. "I'll go see a movie with you tomorrow night. If you promise to destroy that tape." He smirked again.

"It's a date, then." I stuck my tongue out at him. He stood up so I don't think he noticed, and I stood too.

"Well, Miku, I'm glad this interview went so well. It was a pleasure talking with you." He said that loud enough for my manager to hear, and he did because he was looking our way.

"Thanks." I muttered, again.

As soon as I got back to the Oster building, I went to the kitchen to find a NegiSoda. I needed to calm down. But it didn't work out so good because it was too stubborn to open and I slammed it on the counter in frustration.

"Someone looks upset." I looked over to the owner of that dreamy voice.

"Oh, hey, Kaito!" I tried to open the bottle again, but it was still tough to open for some reason. "Can you?" I asked and held it towards him.

"Sure." He said with a smile. He always seems to be happy. He opened it in one turn, making me feel helpless. "Here you go!"

"Thanks!" I said and returned the smile.

"So," he leaned against the counter. "How'd the interview with Masoko-san go?"

"Well, it started off okay. And it ended with me having a date with him." I admitted.

"A what? How?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, I'm going to my room. See you." I headed out the kitchen and into my room.

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V

"Miku has a movie date tomorrow night."

"She does? With who?" Rin and Len asked simultaneously.

"That Masoko guy." I answered.

"Really? Wow she works fast, I tell ya." Rin said with a mischievous look.

"Did she seem all happy and girly about it?" Len asked.

"Now that you mention it, not really. In fact, she seemed to be be looking forward to it."

"Hmm…I wonder why…Oh! I just got an idea! Hey, Len, how about we go see a movie?"

"I have a feeling we won't really be watching the movie, but something else instead." He responded.

"You catch on so fast! So it's settled!" she clapped her hands together. "I'm going to go get some disguises ready!" and with that, she left the lounge.

"So, Kaito-Nii has a crush on Miku-chan." Len said.

"Well, if she into that other guy, then I'll forget about it."

"Okay, so I talked to Miku and she's getting picked up at 7:30. I arranged for a car to take us at 7:40. Then, we'll wait to see what movie they pick and we'll buy the tickets. Thus commencing operation: Spy-On-Miku's-Mysterious-Date." Rin explained. She beamed and looked very proud of herself.

"Did you ask if she wanted to go on the date at all?" I asked.

"Uh…no…that slipped my mind…" She admitted, more shyly.

"Way to go." Len commented.

"Hey, I'm only one person!" She defended.

"You idiots realize it's 7:45, right?" A voice said from behind. The owner was Luka.

"It is? Ah, we have to hurry and get dressed in out disguises!" Rin exclaimed.

"And, I restate, idiots." We all headed back and put on the "disguises" Rin picked out.

"Do you see them?" Len asked.

"No…weird because Miku's hair isn't hard to miss." Rin stated.

"Well, we can at least buy the tickets and wait to see them come in." I suggested.

"Not a bad idea..but I forgot to ask which movie." Rin admitted.

"Look, I see them! Miku doesn't seem upset, maybe she wanted to come after all…" Len said. I frowned  
a little at that.

"Well, the disguises are to stay hidden right? So one of us should go in line and see what movie they're seeing."

"Wow, Kaito! Two good ideas in one day. Now go ahead and get in line." Rin said and pushed me towards the forming line before I could protest. I walked up and was careful not to be directly behind the two but not far enough so I wouldn't hear.

"So I was thinking 'Cindrillion' is that okay?" he asked her.

"Sure, anything's fine with me!"

"Where do you like to sit? I prefer the back. It's more...private." I left the two and went back to the twins.

"So?" Rin started

"What are they watching?" Len finished.

"'Cindrillion' but I heard him say they're gonna sit in the back for some privacy."

"That can't be good. Hurry and get the tickets! Or else she'll fall in love with him and you'll miss your  
chance!" Len exclaimed.

"You're pushing it..."

"Speaking of pushing..." Rin gave me another shove towards the line. "Go and buy the tickets already!" she called out. I walked back to the booth.

"Three tickets for 'Cindrillion', please?" I asked the girl.

"Sorry, sir, there's only two left. Do you still want them?"

"Um...sure Okay." she handed me the tickets and Rin and Len skipped up to me. "They only had two."

"Two? This messes up everything." Rin said looking a little defeated. Then her face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Hey, Len! Remember the two-for-one?"

"Oh, yeah!" His face mimicking hers.

"Okay, so come on Kaito!" she said grabbing my arm.

"But what about Len?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we have it under control."

* * *

Me and Rin were in the theater now at the end of the row (hopefully) out of sight of Miku and her date. Suddenly we see Len coming up the dimly lit steps towards us.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked tying his hair in a ponytail. I get it, he pretended to be Rin to get in...

"Nope they've just been talking." I answered.

"Or flirting..." Len pointed out. My jaw clenched. Just then, the lights faded to black and the previews started followed by the movie.  
After my eyes flickered from the screen from Miku and that guy for the millionth time, I began to think. Why am I even here? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything. Not that that wouldn't be nice. I mean, Miku's nice and fun and cute...not To mention an awesome singer... And she's cute...  
Ah, what are you thinking, Bakaito? She might not even like you back.. They seem like they're enjoying themselves.

"Guys, maybe we should..." I looked at the two who now seemed engrossed in the movie.

"Huh, what was that, Kaito-nii?" Len asked.

"Hey, look, Miku's leaving. And jerk-face is following her."

"Looks like she's trying to leave him."

"C'mon let's go after 'em!" I said. The three of us stood up and stealthily followed them out of the theater. As we were walking through the theater aisle, an usher suddenly appeared.

"Can I have another look at your tickets?" He asked Rin and Len.

"Kaito, go ahead." Rin whispered.

"Right." I replied with a nod. I then hurried out of the lobby. There was Miku and Kinnori standing under a streetlamp

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

"I'm ready to go back home." I said.

"What's the matter, Miku? You seemed like you were having fun earlier." Kinnori said and wrapped his  
arm around my shoulder

"Can't say I was. Can you just take me home then?"

"Can't say I will." He replied with a smirk.

"Fine," I slapped his arm off of me. "I'll just go myself." I started in the opposite direction.

"Go ahead! I'll just be sure that your little contract violating secret will be in the next issue of my  
magazine." I froze. And grit my teeth. "Atta girl." He walked to me and brought his face close. "Now, let's say we finish our date at my place, eh?" I was two seconds from punching him in the face but someone else did. A guy wearing a black topcoat with jet black hair Now stood over them, cracking their knuckles.

"Miku are you alright?" He asked. At first, I was confused because he knew my name but that voice...

"Kaito?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh, this is great! This will make my article even better!" Kinnori said as he struggled back on his feet.

"You might want to change your mind about publishing that article." I looked over to the owner of the voice, Len.

"Oh no, it's Kagamine." Kinnori said in a sarcastic tone.

"Unless..." Rin suddenly appeared from behind with a somewhat menacing smirk. "We'll just have to take care of you like last time?"

"Oh no, it's Kagamine!" he said with sincere fear in his voice. He crawled back as the two cornered him.

"It's best that you get out of here now. And if I so much as hear gossip about Miku from you as a source, well,"

"Let's say you won't be able to do much of anything afterwards." Len finished. And with that, Kinnori and his bloody nose ran off into the darkness.

"You alright, Miku?" Kaito asked again.

"Yeah, thanks to you. All of you. He really was a jerk." I said, crossing my arms.

"We know." Rin said. "He tried something similar to me when I first signed with Oster."

"And we scared him off, just like last time."

"Next time, just come to us if you're having trouble with anything." Kaito said.

"That's right! You're a Vocaloid now. And we stick together!" Rin and Len said. I smiled.

"You guys...it makes me happy to hear that!"

* * *

General P.O.V.

Miku's tired feet dragged through the hallway towards the kitchen. She let out a soft yawn and when she opened her eyes, she reached her destination. But she wasn't alone.  
"Oh! Kaito, I didn't know you were still awake." She said with a shy smile.

"Yeah, just getting some water." He immediately felt stupid for saying such a dumb sounding reply.

"Weird, me too." It's not that weird...people get thirsty during the night. Duh, Miku. She thought. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed out a bottle of water. She really didn't feel like going back to her  
room. She wanted to stay and talk with Kaito but...she Couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well...goodnight Then." Kaito said and turned away.

"W-wait!" she said a little too loudly. He faced her again. "I just...wanted to thank you. Again. You know,  
for earlier." she muttered.

"It's nothing. I'd do anything for you, Miku." She blushed a little. "I-I mean for any of them. You know, Rin, Len, and Luka." Miku giggled at his awkwardness. He laughed back, although he was just confused.

"See ya tomorrow, Kaito." she said and the two returned to their rooms, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it ! Anything you want to say will only be addressed in review form! I guess I'll start on the next one! I'll try not to procrastinate this time !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! How long has it been like a year? Omg. I am so sorry for this long and unexpected haitus, I really hope you will forgive me! And continue reading. I vow, right here and now to finish this story, especially since I have new ideas. I felt really bad for not updating in forever so I tried to make this chapter really good, but I'm still kind of nervous idk maybe cuz it's been a while? Anywho, enough of this, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Due to the Contract 6**

Miku's P.O.V

The stage was empty. There was a single spotlight shining on me. I looked out in the empty seats. Soon, every seat will be filled. Each with screaming fans, cheering for me. Singing along to my songs. Roaring with applause. I still haven't forgotten my purpose. My first concert…_will_ be a success!

I have 4 songs to perform, From the Heart, Miracle Painting, Strobe Light, and Marginal. Oh and of course, Cantarella with Kaito. Teto even made up new choreography for our duet, which involves ballroom dancing. I'm nervous about making a fool of myself in front of him. But I can't let everyone down!

"Then you spin~ and Kaito will come to a rest on his knee." Teto moved exactly as she explained. "And that's the final part! Got it?"

"Got it!" Kaito and I answered with a nod.

"Okay, so start from there."

"Right." Kaito and I got into places as Teto turned on the music. The dance required us to be in sync, which was a little intimidating because he was _such_a good dancer and I had two left feet. I mean I've improved, thanks to Teto, but sometimes it seems like I'll never be as good as the other Vocaloids…

Rin's P.O.V

"Len~!" I called down the hallway. I skipped over to his door with two dry cleaning bags in tow and knocked once before letting myself in.

"Rin, you're gonna have to stop barging in like that. What if I was changing my clothes or something?" He asked while he turned towards me in his chair.

"I knocked! And it's not like I would see anything I haven't before." He let out a sigh that almost sounded like a laugh. "Anyway I just wanted to show you our finished outfits for Bonus Stage."

"For the concert?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"See? They're so cute! I love the hats. And aren't you excited for Miku-chan? I remember when we preformed for the first ti-"

_Nya~_

"Huh? Len, did you say something?" I asked.

"No. I was listening to you."

_Nyaa~_

"There it is again! Did you hear it?" I walked around and ended up at the window. I looked out and along the narrow windowsill was a little honey colored cat. "Len! Look! It's a cat!"

"Huh?" he got up and came to look out the window beside me. "Oh you're right."

"Don't just stand there, get it!"

"But why?"

"Because it's cute."

"What if it has rabies or something?"

"Just get the cat!"

"Fine." He said and let out a sigh. He hopped on the windowsill and reached out for the kitten. He leaned forward and beckoned for the cat to come closer. "Here, kitty, kitty?" He said with uncertainty as he inched further and further from the window. The cat looked at Len and tilted its head at his extended arm. Slowly but surely, the cat came close and allowed to be brought inside.

"Wow, Len! You're amazing!"

"So…now what?" he asked. The cat snuggled in his arms.

"We should keep it!" I said without hesitation.

"Ah, but, Rin, Oster said no pets allowed."

"Eh, what they don't know won't hurt them. Besides it won't be the _only _secret we're keeping from them."

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"Aren't I always?"

Miku's P.O.V

Today, Kaito and I decided to spend more time rehearsing, without Teto. After all my debut concert was in a week's time and I feel as if I'm hardly ready.

"You wanna take a break?" He asked as the music faded out. We've been at it for 2 hours. I'm exhausted.

"Sure!" I said. As I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Want something to drink?" He asked as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He flashed a smile before heading out of the room. I walked over to one of the many mirrors that were lined on every wall in this dance studio. I rested my hands on the ballet bar attached to the wall. I started to wonder how Dad's doing at work…and what Chibi-Mi and Mama were up to.

"I'm back!" Kaito's voice echoed. I turned to see him, still smiling, with two different colored cans in his hand. "I got a NegiSoda for you, since it's your favorite."

"You remembered! Thanks!" He handed me my drink and we both sat on the floor and sipped our beverages.

"So are you excited about the concert?" he asked. I nodded.

"Very! How is it singing in front of so many people?" I asked.

"It's…kind of hard to explain. But it's one of the most exciting things we do for Oster."

"Say, Kaito, how did you sign with Oster? Did you have to audition too?"

"Nope. Oster found me."

"Really? How?"

"One of the managers came to my first show when I was in a band."

"I didn't know you were in a band!"

"Yeah, I started it with my friend Mitsukuni…" He sat there for a while. He started to look a little spacey, almost sad.

"Mi…tukuni?" I said slowly. He held his head up toward the ceiling. I looked up too, and focused on the sunbeams from the skylights that dimply lit the room.

_Kaito's P.O.V, 4 years ago._

"_Kaito! I have an idea! Let's start a band together!" A boy with black hair that stopped below his ears and adorned his face with bright green eyes happily exclaimed._

"_A…band?" I asked skeptically. _

"_Yeah! Why not? I mean, it's no question how awesome I am at playing the guitar."_

"_But I don't know how to play any instruments."_

"_Then…you can do the vocals! All the girls seem to like your voice anyway."_

_And just like that, we started planning out the arrangements for our band. I came up with lyrics and he composed the music. We found someone for drums and bass and soon enough, he pulled us a gig. It was surprising, since Mitsukuni's ideas never made it past the drawing board. But everyone in town rooted for us anyway._

_Then one day, he showed up at my door with some car keys in hand. He beckoned his thumb behind him, pointing to a car._

"_Is that yours?" I asked._

"_Yeah, kinda. My dad said I can have it when I get my license. I'd figure I could take it for a spin. Wanna come?"_

"_Actually, I have...chores. And my mom will kill me if I don't have them finished."_

"_Ah, come on Kaito! I'll have you back home and this," he pointed to the car, "Back in the garage before anyone notices."_

"_I'll pass."_

"_Fine! I'll just go alone. Later." He got in the car and pulled off. _

Present, Miku's P.O.V

"Later on that night, he got into a car accident...and didn't make it."

"Kaito...I'm...so sorry..." I said softly. He shook his head.

"You have no reason to be. We still did the gig, for him, and it got me signed with Oster. This is all for Mitsukuni. Though, I kind of feel like I could've done something. I should've stopped him...or maybe if I went along-"

"Stop, Kaito. You shouldn't think like that. Don't blame yourself. If you're doing this for Mitsukuni-kun, then you should give it your all! Keep him alive through your music." he smiled again.

"Thanks, Miku." He kissed my cheek and then stood. "I think that was enough practice for today. We should head back." He held out his hand to me. I smiled and grabbed it so he could help me up.

I walked in my room to find Rin halfway under my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I must've surprised her because she tried to jump up but only hit her head on the bed frame.

"Ouch! Oh, hi Miku! What are you doing here? I thought you were rehearsing with Kaito?" she asked in a panic all the while rubbing her head.

"I was. So answer my question."

"I was looking for Renji."

"Who's-"

"It's our new pet cat Len found! But now he's lost. Miku! You have to help me find him! If any of the Oster people find him they'll make us get rid of it."

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Rin and I checked around the dorms once more before we decided to look around the Main Building.

"How, exactly, did you lose the cat again?" I asked.

"Len went out to get food and toys for it but it looked hungry so I went to get some of Luka's tuna. Except I left the door open and when I came back, he wasn't there."

"Rin, you've got to be more careful… Okay, let's split up. I'll look on the east end and you look down there." I said pointing the direction I was facing.

"Alright." she walked down the left of the fork and I headed towards the right. I checked inside of any doors that were open or cracked. So far I haven't had much luck. But there was one door ajar at the end of the hall-an office? But I heard voices and my curiosity got the best of me and I peered closer. When I looked inside, I could see Luka sitting atop the desk where one of the producers was sitting. I remembered his purple hair. Kamui-san I think was his name.

"What's the matter Luka? You're not acting like yourself..." He asked in his smooth, velvet voice. Luka shook her head, but I could only see her long pink move like waves across an ocean...if it were pink. "It couldn't be you're nervous about the concert..." He smirked, and Luka snorted.

"Me? Nervous? Please tell me you're joking."

"You don't have to put up an act for me. I know you better than that."

"Then you would know I'm the least bit nervous."

"Not even about Miku? She's an exceptional singer. And if her performance goes as well as her recording sessions, you might be up for some heavy competition." He said. It was silent for a second. I realized that I was holding my breath.

"…Don't worry. I'm not the least bit worried about her. I already have something for her if she gets too carried away."

"Your mysterious ways are a part of your irresistible charm. Are you still joining me for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. I could go for some tuna." The two laughed, and I could see Gakupo's eyes trailing to the door so I quickly moved from the doorway and against the adjacent wall. I know I was not supposed to see any of that. Does this mean Luka is with one of our producers? What is it she has planned? And I thought we weren't allowed to date! Unless…

_Nyaa~_

A small kitten walked towards me. "Oh, you must be Renji!" I knelled and it came to me and let me pick him up. "Rin's looking all over for you." The cat purred and I hurried back to find Rin.

"You can't be so careless, Rin! What if he wandered into a manager or producer's office?" Len scolded.

"Well he didn't so lay off." Rin said while squeezing the kitten's paws until her claws revealed.

"What's the matter, Miku? You seem kinda spacey." Len asked.

"Yeah I noticed that too. What's up?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing." I waved them off.

"No tell us!" Rin peered.

"You can tell us anything, you know." Len added.

"I was just wondering…that whole 'no dating rule' thing…"

"…Yeah? W-what about it?" They both asked.

"Does it apply to us if we're seeing someone who also works for Oster?" I finished. The two seemed to have a bit of worry on their expressions.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Rin asked.

"I just kinda came up with a theory after an observation I made."

"And what theory-"

"And observation-" Rin interrupted Len.

"Is that?" He finished.

"I think that," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Luka is involved with one of our producers."

"Oooh, you were talking about Luka!" They both said in relieved tones.

"That's right. Who'd you think I was talking about?"

"Um…no one?" Len said.

"Nevermind that, so you said you think Luka's dating our producer? Which one?" Rin asked.

"The one with purple hair. I overheard them talking about having dinner tonight."

"I see…maybe they're just really good friends? Luka isn't the type to risk her music career over something so trivial." Len stated.

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, dear Miku." Rin said.

"I suppose you're right. "

"Miku-nee! You're back! You're back!" Chibi-Mi happily said while jumping around.

"Only for tonight. I have vocal training in the morning." I told her. She stopped jumping and frowned.

"But why?"

"Because my concert is coming up. I have to put on a good performance."

"Ah, I thought I heard you, Miku!" My mom said as she descended the stairs.

"Hi, mom! Is dad home yet?" I asked.

"Actually he didn't have to go in today." She explained.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked.

"In the study, but he's working on-"

"I have to go ask him something!" I bolted around the stairs before she could finish. I could hear Chibi-Mi's footsteps behind me. I knocked twice on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" I heard his voice behind the door. I slowly opened it and peered inside. He was typing on the computer.

"Dad? I'm home…" He spun around in his chair.

"Ah, Miku! I thought I heard you come in." He said.

"Who else would it be?" I asked and walked inside, Chibi-Mi following behind. I sat on the velvet bench opposite the bookshelf and my sister started playing with the abacus on his desk.

"So how are things going with your music?" He asked.

"It's not just music, it's my dream. And it's going better than I expected. In fact my debut concert is coming up soon. I brought you a ticket, you know, if you can come…" I handed him the strip of paper and he read it for a second.

"I think I'll be able to make it." He finally said.

"Really?" I squealed then ran up to hug him. "Yay! This means so much to me. You'll see, it'll be the best concert ever! I have to go tell Mom."

The next morning, I was back at the Oster building and awoke to the smell of food cooking. Usually Luka cooks breakfast for everyone, but I was surprised to see Kaito standing in front of the stove.

"Morning!" I said as I walked through the kitchen area.

"Morning! You're up kinda early." He said.

"Yeah, I feel right asleep when I came back last night." I explained and sat at the marble counter.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" He put in front of me a leek omelet. "You made this for me?"

"Of course! I know how much you love leeks. That and no one else would eat it." I couldn't help but smile. Kaito was such a sweetie.

"Miku-nee!" A voice echoed through the hall. I looked over to see Rin running to me.

"Good morning, Rin. You're energetic as ever today."

"Yeah, because I'm so excited! I just found out our concert tickets sold out in only a few hours!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep! Isn't that right, Len?" She asked the boy who emerged from the hall where she too had just come from.

"It was all over the internet." He confirmed.

"Really? That's amazing…"

Suddenly, I didn't have much of an appetite, but I kept eating anyway…

The day was finally here. Everyone was so excited and busy running around the venue, but for some reason I felt as if I could hardly move. I've been doing nothing but sitting in my dressing room since we got here. If I ever said I was nervous before, it's nothing compared to how I'm feeling now. I took another sip of my bottled water, and yet another deep breath. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. Luka appeared at the door. "Oh, hi, Luka." She entered and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Miku!" I was taken aback by the amount of friendliness in her voice. "So, your very first concert. You must be nervous. I can see it all over your face." She sat on the chair besides mine.

"I-I'm nervous, yeah, but-"

"Also this was the first time a Vocaloid concert ever sold out so quickly! And this isn't a small concert hall, either."

"So I've heard…"

"Considering the turnout of a singer's debut concert are make it or break it situations, I can imagine how you feel."

"What do you mean, 'make it or break it?'" I asked.

"They didn't tell you? If you make one mistake during your performance, your contract with Oster-Project will be terminated." She pointed out. I could feel my eyes grow bigger.

"No one told me that."

"Oh my, I hope I didn't frighten you, seeing you're already such a nervous wreck. Anyway, I should be getting dressed." She stood and walked to the door. "Break a leg, Hatsune." The door closed with a click. Was what Luka said true? Could my dream come to an end already?

Just then, another knock on my door. I sighed and went to open it.

"Onee-chan~" It was Chibi-Mi!

"What are you doing here? Where's Mom?"

"She's...around. I don't know, I sneaked away to come find you!" she exclaimed, smiling like she was very proud of herself.

"Geez, Chibi-Mi..."

"So, where's Kaito? And Rin and Len and Luka! Oh, can I meet them? Pretty please?" she begged.

"Hold on a minute! You are going back with Mom. I still have to get ready for the show."

"No fair! I came all this way and I have to back already?"

"Yup." We headed down the hall, where it was bustling with people who were all talking in headsets. Some were carrying clothes or beverages or food. I'm surprised Chibi-Mi even made her way through all of this. The end of the hall led to another, the left was the way to the stage and the right was to the main hall.

"I wanna see the stage!" Chibi-Mi squealed and ran towards the left.

"Wait! Come back!" I called after her. She stopped and peeked out of the wall.

"Wow! Onee-chan, come look!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down. I half-ran over to see. Beyond the large stage were seats full of people. Was all of Hokkaido in this arena? I felt a lump in my throat.

"You must be really brave to sing in front of all these people." she turned up to face me. "This is so cool! You're lucky, Onee-chan!" I shook my head as if I were shaking any doubts.

"A-anyway, we should be finding Mom." I grabbed her hand and turned around. And wouldn't you know, I had another surprise guest.

"Dad!" Chibi-Mi and I said at the same time. She ran to few steps to him.

"There you are! Why did you run off? Your mom and I were worried sick." he scolded.

"I had to go find Miku." she said ever-so-innocently.

"And I see you found her." he said.

"Dad, you made it!" I said with a smile.

"I said I would. I promised."

"I'm so...glad." I managed to say. The lump in my throat seemed to grow bigger. My eyes trailed to the floor involuntarily.

"What's wrong kiddo?" my dad asked. I had no choice but to give a weak smile when he called me that.

"I guess I'm a little nervous...Oh who am I kidding? I'm totally nervous. I don't want to admit that I don't think I can do this, because I know that if I mess up, everything will be ruined! I don't want to have come this far just to be labeled as a failure, and to let you down." I finally blurted out what has been on my mind all week. I then felt my father's hand on my shoulders. The gesture he always uses to calm me down.

"Miku, you are not a failure. I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now." He told me.

"Yeah, Onee-chan, you're the coolest big sister ever!" Chibi-Mi added. I smiled, I had no idea hearing them say that would calm me like it did.

"Thanks, Dad, Chibi-Mi. I think I'm ready now."

"Ah, Miku! There you are!" We turned to see one of my frantic managers approaching us, her heels clicking with every step. "We need you to get your mics set up. It's almost Showtime!"

"Okay! I have to go now!" I said to my dad and sister.

"Good Luck!" They both said.

"Onee-chan! Do your best, okay?" Chibi-Mi called out as we separated.

It was dark here on the side of the stage, but there seemed to be an endless ocean of glow sticks in the audience.

"Alright, Miku, go on the stage." My manager said.

"Good luck, Miku!" Rin and Len said together.

"Do your best, Miku!" Kaito said with one of his to-die-for smiles.

"Thanks, everyone!" I looked over to Luka, who simply gave a nod. I gave a wry smile before hurrying off to the middle of the stage. Once I was in place, the music for From the Heart started. The crowd _roared._ Slowly the fluorescent lights brightened on me. My headset wasn't going to be used in this song, and I had a microphone ready in my hands. I still couldn't believe it, though I'm standing right here. It sure wasn't easy but it's almost too good to be true. I finally felt like I was doing something important with my life. I really feel like I belonged here on this stage, so when the timing was right, I sang my first words on stage:

_Hajimemashite._

"Miku-chan! You're doing great so far! Keep it up!" The manager lady from before complimented me and gave me a bottle of water. I looked on stage from aside watching Rin and Len finish their performance of Suki, Kirai.

"Hey, Miku!" A voice interrupted me. It belonged to Teto.

"Oh, hi, Teto-chan! I didn't know you'd be here."

"Why wouldn't I be here? After all it is your first performance. I also wanted to be sure you don't mess up my choreography." She said while smiling.

"So that's the reason…"

"Anyway, they need you back in your dressing room. Have you seen your dress yet?" She asked.

"Dress? What dress?"

"Hehe, I'll take that as a no. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and we headed back to my dressing room. Sure enough, there was a big black and white dress awaiting me on the couch. "Isn't it pretty?" Teto beamed as she held it up. "I helped pick it out." I looked the dress up and down. It had a lace collar that matched a ring around the ends of the long sleeves. It also had a big white ribbon with black roses around the bottom of the skirt.

"It really is pretty…but...I've never danced in a dress like that before." I admitted.

"Don't worry, don't worry! This dress will be very easy to move in with your dance. I'm sure your stylist will be in here any second to touch up your hair and makeup so I'll help you get dressed."

Soon, I was all dressed up. I didn't even look like I was about to perform on stage, but rather on a ballroom floor.

"Lookin' good, Miku!" Teto complimented. My stylist nodded her blonde head in approval.

"You think so? Well, I guess it isn't like I have a say or anything at this point." I pointed out.

"You don't! Now we should hurry, you're closing the show soon." We headed back to stage entrance and they began to set up my headset mic. I glanced at the stage where Luka was twirling along with her song Double Lariat. When I turned back I saw a gaping Kaito. He was wearing an extravagant outfit as well, a white fluffy shirt under a black cloak with a white pattern going down it and a black hat with blue feathers.

"You look amazing, Miku." He said and walked closer smiling that goofy little smile of his.

"Thanks, Kaito. You look nice yourself." I said and jokingly tugged at his sleeve.

"Ah, I really don't like this outfit much." He said sullenly. I laughed, but the audience started cheering so loudly it drowned out. Luka was waving to them and heading toward us.

"You clean up nicely, Hatsune." She said to me.

"Um, thanks, Luka. You did really well! From what I've seen anyway."

"I'm surprised they're letting you perform a duet on your first concert. They must really have high hopes for you. Don't forget what I told you." She said before walking towards the dressing rooms.

"What was that about?" Kaito asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Kaito-kun, Miku-chan, the stage is all yours." The same coordinator said. "Miku you'll have to come with me because you'll enter from the other side." I did as she said and soon the music started for the last dance.

We both set off to circle around the stage where our movements matched from every step, turn, and twist of the wrist. To be honest, I thought that I would be worried that I'd be falling all over the stage, but to my surprise, it wasn't the least bit nerve wrecking dancing on this stage with Kaito. It just felt like we were the only ones there, like we were back at rehearsal. It was fun! He flashed a smile as we grew near, and as we embraced I was breathless. But I somehow maintained my composure. I wish we could've danced all night.

The song and dance soon ended, and I was brought back to reality with the roar of the crowd. It was the loudest I heard them all night. I didn't even know that was possible! We faced the crowd and Kaito casually placed his hand in mine as we took a final bow.

* * *

**End! So? How did you like this chapter? Or did you not? Please leave a review, all types of critizm is accepted and I need all the help I can get to improove so please click that little button and give feedback! And the next chapter is coming soon, with new _developments_****! **


End file.
